The Prank Wars or The Emotional Scarring of Bole
by lotus-petals
Summary: This is a fic I did for a challenge. I think its a decent enough fic and the endings disturbingly funny in my opinion. Its basically about Bole and Theodore Nott's 'Prank war' and the disasters that came out of it. R


That's right! I'm back with another Fictionalley challenge. This week the challenge was:

TheodoreNott gave ScintillationSolution to Bole

Thatks for reading this, and remember: REVIEW

Theodore Nott had a maniacal glint in his eye and something –he figured it was salamander paste- smeared on his cheek, but finally he was done. He knew he had to get back at Bole for those embarrassing pictures he had posted in the Slytherin Common Room. They had been of him clad in brightly colored spandex and it was rumored that Mallicent Bulstrode had kept many for herself. Theodore shivered slightly at the thought and no, you needn't worry, Theodore never actually wore that sort of clothing- it never breaths- but he was cornered by an irate Bole who transfigured his clothing before taking multiple pictures with that camera belonging to that boy- his name's Creamy or something like that. He still found the whole thing rather shocking, I mean, who knew Bole had the mental capacity to do something like transfigure clothing. He had a feeling Bole had some outside help. . .

The two were in the midst of a vicious prank war. At first it was simple things like magicing chair out from under them, until it came to things like putting invisi-wrap (or shield charms) on the other's toilet (A rather disgusting experience for the victim) and yes, embarrassing pictures posted in the common room. Neither remembered quite when and why it started, but both were determined to beat the other.

Theodore honestly was a clever person and he had devised a plan on how to exactly get back at Bole for that. He had just finished the first stage of his plan, making the Scintillation Solution. The scintillation solution was a potion used primarily by psychologists. Basically those who used it would blurt out the first thing they think of, He slipped a vial of it into his emerald green robe's pocket. He was rather lucky, he mused, that the potion was a dark brown, it would blend in with many things like coffee.

"Time for stage two" Theodore murmured to himself, walking down the hall. "Pansy," he called, exactly who he'd been searching for. He knew that Bole had feelings for the pug-nosed girl and he was prepared to use that to his advantage. Scheming was of course a specialty of Slytherins.

"What," she asked, fluttering her eyelashes. She always was like that- trying to be seductive, and in his opinion failing utterly- and it annoyed him deeply.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" Theodore asked, his voice level as he eyed the girl carefully.

"What would I get in return." Classic Slytherin attitude, don't do anything without getting something back. He'd ofcourse seen it coming and had already planned out what he'd say next.

"I know you're failing Transfiguration, so I could tutor you in that class." Noticing the 'there'd better be something else' look on her face, he sighed, and added wearily, "and I'd put in a good word with Draco about you."

"Fine," Pansy said, nodding slightly at him. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just slip this into Bole's drink," Theodore said, pulling out the bottled potion. "Don't worry it's not poison or anything, just a prank."

"Alright." And with that she took it and walked quickly off. It was lunch right now so the scintillation solution would no doubt take effect during potions.

For Theodore lunch passed by in a blur, with him waiting silently.

"Are you okay Theo," one of his friends and fellow Slytherin, Blaise, asked him, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Er, yeah why?"

"You've kind of got this creepy smile," Blaise said, looking at him like he thought he was a bit unhinged. "It's rather frightening really."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Did you find one of Draco's Play Witch magazines or something?"

"Uh, yeah sure, let's go with that." Blaise gave him another weird look before walking ahead of him to go talk to Crabe and Goyle- if you can really call it that, usually all you can get out of them is an occasional grunt.

It was the middle of potions class when it finally happened, Professor Snape had asked Bole the answer to a question.

"I don't know sir," Bole said, before getting an odd look in his eyes, then he continued in a strange tone. "but you ought to wash your hair sometime, it looks awfully greasy."

"Bole I'll see you in detention," Professor Snape said, a vein clearly sticking out in his neck and trust me, if looks could kill Bole would be ashes right about then.

"Well it's the truth, I mean do you ever wash your hair and have you ever even had a girlfriend," realizing what he'd said, Bole clapped his hands over his mouth.

The whole class was waiting for the professor to go for his jugular after he said that last comment, considering the way his eyes were bulging with anger. He breathed in deeply once before steadying his facial expressions, though his eyes betrayed how exactly angry he really was.

"Leave this class right now, and trust me you will regret those comments," he said, icily. "You will be coming in for detention every Saturday for the next month."

As he watched the professor pace around, Theodore figured what he was thinking- that this had been some sort of dare between Bole and his friends. For a second, Theodore started to feel guilty, but then he reminded himself of what Bole had done to him.

The rest of class went by fairly quickly, with Theodore finishing his potion- and getting an O on it ofcorse- and the usual explosion from Longbottom's caldron.

"Did you hear what happened," a first year girl -or was it boy, when they're that tiny and squeaky it's hard to tell- Slytherin said, running up to him. Theodore was a bit of a loner, so he didn't normally talk to people- especially first years, but he was feeling victorious today and decided to listen.

"No what happened?"

"Well, this 6th year, I think is name was Goblet or something-"

"You mean Bole?"

"Uh yeah, that's it," he/she nodded, brown hair flying. "Anyway, he was apparently kicked out of class, when McGonagall came across him. She asked him why he was roaming the corridors instead of being in class. He answered that she, 'really needed to get some action and that maybe Professor Snape would be open to helping her with that'. Than she whispered something in his ear, and no one's really seen him since. . ."

Theodore thought that he might collapse from laughing too hard. This had turned out so much better than he'd expected it to have.

"Thanks a lot- uh, what's your name exactly?"

"It's Emily." So it was a girl. With a muffled, "see you around", he ran off, hoping to find Bole.

He searched for Bole for about a half an hour, before it hit him like a, well, bludger- Bole could be at the Quiditch Pitch, hiding where they keep the brooms.

He made his way down to the Pitch, finally arriving there, he swung open the door. What he saw next was Bole sitting with his knees to his chest, rocking back and forth. He looked, in Theodore's opinion, like he belonged in Saint Mungo's.

"What happened to you," Theodore asked him, rather worried about the guy despite himself. "What did McGonagall say??"

"She said not to worry that she did get enough and that she knew Snape did too. Personally."

Innuendo

With that disturbing thought, I bid you all adeu.

Hot n' spicey


End file.
